Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-25437825-20150609202030/@comment-53539-20150625224055
There was nothing wrong with the Kagamine Append it was just the first two packages and between them they have more vocals then most other vocaloids. Its safe to say that with so many vocaloids, there is going to be highs and lows. You're going to get the Kagamines, Sonika, Galaco (prize) vocals that aren't that good. Despite what everyone claims, Luka V4 is overall better then Luka V2. Is it perfect? Far from it, the Japanese don't seem to care. It seems to be the west making more fuss over it. I said in the dawn of Sonika, that a lot of the problem is the Japanese just get on with it and and the west complains first and then just buys the same stuff Japan produces. thats fine but its not investing money into our own Vocaloids a lot of the time. It doesn't matter how bad Luka is to us, she isn't being sold to us. It doesn't matter how bad Len and Rin are, they are not being sold to us. It doesn't matter how bad Miku is, she isn't being sold to us. Sure there are English versions now, but we've had Wat say they are there to help Japanese producers break into the west, and are just introductions to whom Miku and co are at best. And a lot of it also has to do with expanding a market to make sure CFM gets their vocaloid in and takes a chunk of the pie, expanding the markets and audiences they can sell to. This is important because up to 50% of all vocaloid song sales don't come from Japan, but abroad. You can whine all you want, but its not going to change a thing. Its the Japanese who have control of the situation. And even then... Overseas are buying them because of the same reason that this amounts to; its Miku, its Luka, its Kaito, its Meiko and its the Kagamines. When Kaito had a English vocal, there was someone here who said "step aside Oliver, we have Kaito now", there were people who asked "why would you buy Prima when you can have Miku?". There are people who underplay the other non-Japanese vocals (not just English) and overstate how good the Japanese ones are. The problem is that it doesn't matter. Ask yoursef this; if we did not know the aim of the VY series, would people in the west know how HQ they are? The answer is no. They didn't know how bad Miku was, nor the Kagamines... Sorry Honey, but you have to really think about this. Even if the Kagamines end up crap, it matters not. Their not aimed at you, and there are 60+ other vocaloid you can still enjoy. If your only here for the Kagamines, that fine, there are plenty still using V2. But... There is more to Vocaloid then the Kagamines. I'm not saying you're just a Kagamine fan mind you, I'm just say that be prepared. A lot of the problem with the Kagamines is both are "Power" type vocals and this means they fall to the traditional problems a lot of power types have. :-/